The invention relates to shaving assemblies.
In recent years shaving razors with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a razor with a handle and cartridge connected thereto, and commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company.